Heat
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: MaulxEzra smut/fluff. I'd say sorry, but that's a lie. Might edit it later.


It had started out so innocently, and still left Ezra dazed on how he ended up butt naked and crying out in pleasure.

Ezra had been sent out on a food trip on a cold planet whose name he completely forgot, only to get stuck in an abandoned house from a sudden storm. He shivered from the cold- the house barely held any warmth, and he was freezing. Ezra contacted the Ghost and told them he would be back either tonight or tomorrow, and the crew was fine with that.

Ezra, on the other hand, was not fine- he was freezing.

As he placed his bag on a table and ventured through the house, he felt a very familiar presence- Maul. It didn't take long to find the Zabrak, who was curled into a huge amount of blankets and pillows in the middle of a bed. Ezra stood in the doorway, staring at Maul, who stared back at him.

Finally, Ezra broke the silence. "Food run too?"

Maul nodded. "You as well then, apprentice?"

"Yep," Ezra answered, popping the 'p'. "Any blankets left over?"

"... I have all of them. You can join me if you want," Maul offered.

Ezra hesitated, but the cold was getting to him, and he doubted Maul would do anything too bad. Still wary, he moved to the Zabrak who now held the blankets open, and curled next to Maul. Taking the blanket on his side, Ezra wrapped the blanket around him, trying not to lean back into the warmth next to and behind him. Wriggling around to get comfy, Ezra finally settled down, almost all his side touching Maul's.

"Are you warm?" Maul asked, looking down at Ezra.

Face warming, Ezra looked away shyly, mumbling, "I'm good."

Maul hummed in response, and no further words were said, which was both a blessing and curse. Without something to distract him, Ezra began to become more aware of the intoxicating warmth next to him, and had to force himself not to lean into the solid body that was most defiantly bare at the top, and holy kriff Maul's body was defiantly toned...

Blush spreading down to his neck and ears, Ezra shifted, and could feel his member peak up in interest. I shouldn't be getting a boner from a guy's chest, even though the weight would be quite lovely when...

Stopping his thoughts there, Ezra shifted again, inwardly groaning in frustration and longing. He was really regretting choosing to go to this house.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Maul's voice asked, and Ezra was acutely aware of the hot breath just caressing the side of his face.

"I'm... ah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ezra chuckled nervously, looking anywhere but at the object of his affections. Oh god, kill me now...

"Your flustered," Maul pointed out, and Ezra could hear the smirk in his voice. "Something making you flustered, Ezra?"

Ezra glanced at Maul, which was a mistake- the fiery lust in the Zabrak's eyes were clear, leaving Ezra to stare. The smirk infuriated him, though. Huffing, Ezra looked away again and said, "I'm not flustered."

"Liar," Maul accused, and Ezra could feel him moving, and looked up to see Maul hovering above him. "Am I making you flustered, Ezra?"

The way his name was said left a pleasurable sensation in Ezra's chest, shooting down to his groin and he felt like he was on fire. It felt so wrong to be turned on by how his name was said, how the hot breath caressed his lips and the strong, dominating body hovered over him...

To hell with it, Ezra thought, leaning forwards and kissing Maul, and could feel the smirk as Maul kissed him back and removed the blanket between them. Wrapping his arms around Maul's neck, Ezra leant back into the blankets and pillows, Maul following, straddling the younger male's hips. A moan escaped Ezra as their members rubbed against each other, more moans and pants leaving his lips as Maul started to lick and nip at his neck.

Wanting more, Ezra moved his head back for better access while moving his arms so they were wrapped around Maul's torso, grinding his member against the others, both groaning from the pleasure.

Ezra yelped when his neck was bitten, but was soon replaced by a low moan as the spot was licked. Hands travelled under his shirt and played with his nipples, and Ezra moaned helplessly, fingers digging into Maul's back. Suddenly, the hands disappeared and his shirt was ripped open.

"I need those!" Ezra protested, glaring at Maul who just smirked.

"I believe," Maul purred, "you need something else."

A loud moan left Ezra's lips, arching as a hand massaged his clothed member, only to whine as the hand left.

"Want something?" Maul asked, now sitting between Ezra's legs.

When did he get there? Ezra wondered, but the question left him as Maul's hand began to massage his inner thigh, occasionally brushing his hard member. Remembering Maul's question, Ezra said, "I'm sure it's pretty obvious."

Maul made a tutting sound, slowing his ministrations. "Tell me what you want, Ezra."

Ezra glared at Maul with hazy eyes, his pride refusing him to beg. Maul's smirk only widened, and began taking off Ezra's boots, pants and underwear, as well as his own. The younger male watched intently as Maul stripped, eyes widening slightly at the Zabrak's ridged member. Would that even fit? Ezra began to get nervous, biting his lip.

Seeing Ezra's nervousness, Maul reassured him, "With enough lubrication, I will be able to fit inside you."

Ezra's member peaked up at the words. Unfortunately, self consciousness replaced pleasure as Maul's eyes widened slightly when he saw the scarred, pale skin. Embarrassed, Ezra started to shift away, but Maul was quick to react.

Placing his hands on Ezra's hips, Maul held him down as he leant forwards and ran his lips over each scar. Ezra let out a small surprised sound, but it was soon replaced with a moan as pleasure assaulted his senses. Maul worked his way across his chest, nipping at his nipples gently, spurred on from the moans and pants. Grabbing a few pillows, Maul lifted Ezra's lower body up, placing the pillows underneath the younger male. Sensing Ezra's nervousness, Maul used one of his hands to start pumping the younger's member, while the other started to gently massage his hole.

Overcome with pleasure, Ezra clutched the blankets, withering under the ministrations and barely noticing a finger slipping inside his hole. He tensed instantly, but began to relax again as Maul peppered his neck with kisses, occasionally nipping at the copper skin.

Ezra wasn't sure how much time had passed, too lost in the pleasure. A whine escaped him as the fingers - when had Maul gotten three into him? - left his hole, the other hand also leaving his member.

Maul's hands rested on the younger male's thighs, whispering into Ezra's ear, "tell me what you want."

Ezra whined again, deciding to just show Maul by grinding down on him, feeling satisfied when Maul's breath hitched. "You know what I want."

"I'd rather you tell me," Maul said, emphasising his words with a partially rough nip, instantly soothing the area with a tongue.

Another whine, and Ezra bared his neck, hands clutching at Maul's back. The need for release overrode his pride. "I want you to fuck me."

Maul hummed, massaging Ezra's thighs, just brushing his member. "I think you can do better than that, apprentice."

Groaning in frustration, Ezra wrapped a leg around Maul's waist, flipping them so he straddled the now surprised Zabrak. Kissing him passionately, Ezra drew back when his lungs started to burn- he was getting seriously addicted to kissing the man, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Currently, though, that wasn't a problem he wanted solved. "Please fuck me, master."

Maul stared up at him, and without warning he changed their positions with a growl, turning Ezra onto his stomach on the pillows, while Maul straddled his thighs.

Ezra groaned as he felt Maul enter him, slowly making his way to the hilt, pausing if he saw Ezra in pain. For a few moments Ezra took the time to adjust to the foreign yet welcoming feeling of being filled, and finally sent out a wave of permission for Maul to move through the Force. Maul moved out slowly till only the tip stayed in, and pushed back into the pleasurable heat in one swift move. Ezra clutched the sheets, groaning into them as he rocked back, pleasure assaulting him- he felt like he was floating in the clouds, overwhelmed by the strong feelings.

High on the intoxicating scent of sex and Ezra's pheromones, Maul leaned forwards, placing his hands either side of Ezra and thrusting in hard. He kept thrusting inside Ezra with loud slaps, spurred on by Ezra's muffled cries of pleasure, searching for the younger male's sweet spot. The loud scream of pleasure confirmed that Maul had found it, and he pounded into the spot mercilessly, the tight heat sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, blood singing with the primal need to take his mate.

Heat coiled in the pit of Ezra's stomach, and he came with a loud cry of Maul's name, his vision whiting out for a moment.

It took only a few more thrusts, the spasming of Ezra's hole around his member sending Maul over the edge, groaning Ezra's name and barely holding himself up so he didn't crush Ezra. Satisfaction curled into his mind as he saw the marks on Ezra's neck- a clear signal that Ezra was claimed.

The only sound for a while was there panting, and a small sound escaped Ezra's lips as Maul pulled out of him, feeling empty at the loss. As soon as Maul was laying down next to him, Ezra cuddled into the Zabrak's side, legs entangling themselves as Maul wrapped an arm around Ezra.

Humming, Ezra wrapped his own arm around Maul, placing feather-light kisses across the red and black chest, utterly content and satisfied. Feeling his forehead being kissed, Ezra looked up at Maul who was smiling at him in utter adoration.

Overwhelmed from the look, Ezra leaned forward and gently kissed Maul, and only went up for air when his lungs burned. Smiling, Ezra kissed him again, mumbling, "love you."

Maul smiled against Ezra's lips, replying softly, "I love you too."


End file.
